


Rain, sociopaths and psychopaths

by Madworld



Series: Sherlock pairings and the weather [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hates rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, sociopaths and psychopaths

Jim is glad to be home. 

He hates rain. 

Ruffling his slick, inky black hair to get some of the rain out he angrily flings his coat over the back of the sofa with his other hand. 

“Sherly?” He calls through the chilled flat.

Silence hangs coldly.

“Sherlock” He shouts again. 

No answer.

He never answers. 

He checks the bedroom and the other rooms. 

Missing. 

He checks the bedroom again.

“Sherlock, no games, I’m cold” He whines, shoving his hands into his pockets, they're damp and the silk lining sticks to his skin. 

He shudders. 

The air is icy in here and when he sees the curtain covering the balcony window he realises why.

The thin silk billows in the light breeze and when Jim pushes past it he sees Sherlock. 

“Careful dear, you’ll catch a cold in his hideous rain” He murmurs. 

He doesn't turn. 

His curls are flat and have acquired a beautiful sheen in the rain. 

His pale skin looks like ice. 

“I don’t get colds” He replies languidly

Jim pulls an unimpressed face and looks out at the city, silver with rain. 

“I’ve always loved rain” Sherlock sounds quieter, turning his head to flash a sharp smile at Jim. 

Jim’s lips twitch in reciprocation before he shakes his head and glares at the sky. 

“You’re soaking” He huffs, tugging at the sodden sleeve of Sherlock’s shirt.

“So?” Sherlock shrugs." Look at them all, funny little things" 

He hums amusedly, leaning over the balcony railing to study the swarm of people below. 

They push impatiently past each other, their faces hidden by the huge black umbrellas they hold. 

Jim chuckles and watches a while before pouting.

"They're boring, come back inside" 

Sherlock looks up away from the silver landscape and studies Jim's wet attire. The Westwood design is ruined but he doesn't seem to care. 

Jim raises an eyebrow pointedly and Sherlock distracts him.

"Did you get milk" He says tonelessly. 

He laughs. 

"Yes I got milk you moron, come in" 

And he disappears back into the flat the curtain drifting in the breeze behind him. 

Sherlock surveys the rainy city one last time and then ducks inside.


End file.
